


I, Spy: A Wedding

by thestarsarefalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarefalling/pseuds/thestarsarefalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns that Sam is getting married to the love of his life. The problem? Dean's technically listed as dead, has been working as a covert spy for a confidential agency, and definitely cannot reveal that he is alive. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to see his brother at his happiest he and Castiel devise a cunning plan complete with disguises and spy gear to infiltrate the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Spy: A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So many challenges, so little time! Thank you to [sassydean ](profuond.tk/post/123/dcsmb1)for creating beautiful art work and to my always helpful and lovely beta [Deb](http://anmechokola.tumblr.com/).

 

“Oh, shit.”

Dean sat at his kitchen table, sullenly staring at his laptop screen as he sighed. The bright morning sunshine peeked through his blinds and settled in a tight line horizontally across his face, sitting dangerously close to his eyes. He felt like sinking lower into his seat, but he didn’t want to be blinded by the sun. He could move, but that would require, well, moving.

The sound of footsteps padding softly behind him on the linoleum floor did not give him enough motivation to sit up or turn around. Instead, he let his husband come to him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and across his chest, kissing the spot just above his temple and spoke to him softly, “What are you looking at?”

Dean’s eyes were still focused on the email, but he leaned into the touch. “Look.”

He scanned the email, his eyes widening slightly. “Oh. That’s … news.”

Dean knew his husband was smart and probably already came to the same conclusion he did when he first finished reading the email. “What am I going to do?”

“You are going to have coffee and breakfast, and then we’ll discuss the situation,” Castiel said logically, releasing his warm hold on him.

Dean listened as he moved around the kitchen preparing their first meal of the day. The background noise helped keep his attention from the email, actually causing him to wonder how he managed to get to this point in his life. He was thirty-six and, quite honestly, should have been dead by now – though, technically, he was listed as dead to the rest of the world; long story short, he “died” in a fiery car accident, and the corpse was too charred to identify. As a very, very secret spy for a certain intelligence agency in the U.S., he’d been on countless dangerous, seemingly impossible-to-come-back-from missions where he constantly worried about making it to the next day. It was either sheer luck or possibly an act of God that his only worry of the day today was a simple email.

Castiel placed a steaming cup of coffee down in front of Dean, closing the laptop shut at the same time. He wanted to protest, but there was no sense in looking at the email anymore – he already memorized it. A few moments later, a stack of toast and a jar of strawberry jam were put on the table. His husband sat across from him.

“Start from the beginning,” Castiel formally began – this was how they did things in the Winchester household, especially with hard dilemmas such as this.

“I received an email from Ellen this morning announcing Sam’s intentions to marry his long term girlfriend, Jessica. From Ellen’s … briefing, they will wed a week from now. She has informed me of this change in status due to her …”

Castiel prodded, “Dean?”

He sighed. “Desire to see me at my brother’s wedding.”

“Define the set of problems encountered.”

He scoffed, letting any sense of formality fall away. “Well, the first being that my family, besides Ellen, thinks I am dead. Secondly, going anywhere near family is breaking protocol. Thirdly, if I go, do I let them know I’m alive? Just think of all that paperwork. So do I just pop in without notice? Oh, and lastly, there’s you. I’ll need you there and that’s breaking even more rules. The director is going to kill me.”

Castiel began deliberating and Dean watched as he created a set of counter-questions to ask. The fact that they were doing this at 8 in the morning made him want to laugh, but he was too tired to do so. Instead, he stared at his husband, a secret and equally important intelligence analyst that frequently accompanied him on many missions. They were partners in more ways than one.

“How long has it been since your brother or any other family has seen you?”

“About ten years.”

“So what are the chances you’d be recognized attending the wedding?”

“Honestly, not much. I haven’t changed how I look.” He shrugged. “All the attention will be on Sam and Jess. My parents are gone, so I doubt anyone else will think about me.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, relaying his proposal, “I suggest we attend. The director is under the impression that you and I are on vacation. Your brother’s wedding can be a part of that vacation. As long as we don’t inform anyone at the agency what we’re doing it should be fine. All we have to do is lay incredibly low. And when we arrive, no getting close to any of your family.”

“So we’re going to be wedding crashers, essentially.”

“Yes. It might not be the ideal situation, but you’ll watch your brother get married, you won’t break protocol, and you’ll keep your status unchanged and everyone else protected.”

“What about the reception?”

Castiel pursed his lips. “There won’t be seats for us, that’s for sure. However, I do have a suggestion.”

“What?”

“We become waiters.”

“Cas, seriously?” He looked at him, dumbfounded.

“For the most part, they are invisible to the eyes of the bridal parties and everyone else. You’ll be in the room listening to the speeches and watching Sam and Jess’ first dance. It’s your best option here.”

“Sam might see me wandering the floor.”

He could picture it now, walking around picking up people’s plates, and Sam catching his eye. Not only would it mean having to explain to everyone who he was but also it would mean he’d break protocol. This whole thing was very risky.

“There are disguises.” Castiel placed his hand over top Dean’s, grasping it gently. “You’ve taken down a gang of Russian spies, twice. You can do this.”

“ _We_ can do this.” He raised his husband’s hand up, kissing it tenderly. “Alright, Cas. Let’s gear up.”

The next few days were spent preparing for the wedding. Dean had enough suits in his closet, thanks to his agency, and utilized just one hidden pocket in the lining of his blazer for a small pistol. The last time he packed for a trip he flew to South Korea for a very confidential meeting about very sensitive matters – his worry then was if he had enough ammunition. This time, his only worry was if he had enough dress shirts packed.

He kept tabs on Sam’s movements as much as he could through a series of agency contacts, web searches, and texts from Ellen. Through this Dean discovered that Sam managed to take down a mob boss in court just days before his wedding. He was impressed by Sam’s work ethic and ability to stay calm with his upcoming nuptials all in the same week – Dean stressed for month about his and Castiel’s marriage.

After asking a little favour from Charlie, another intelligence agent and also his best friend, they received a package with their fake credentials – IDs, hotel reservations, plane tickets, their wedding reception waiter schedule, their contact’s information, and a quick background report on every single person attending or working the wedding. Dean would rather be too careful than not. How she managed to procure these documents without alerting any of the higher ups he would never know.

The flight to California was uneventful, with Dean and Castiel sitting on opposite sides of the plane. Dean employed some techniques he learned in order to calm his anxiety – he wasn’t sure how he still had anxiety flying in a plane when he previously parachuted over a drop zone in Siberia – but it still acted up whenever he flew anywhere.

Landing in San Francisco, the two men were separately driven to their hotel, but checked in together. Being in one of the most liberal cities in America, they knew no one would mind their marriage and they wouldn’t stick out as oddities, especially since they could have a target on their backs at any time. Settling into the hotel across the street from the reception’s venue (another hotel), Dean did some scoping out the window as Castiel unpacked his clothing. He wished he had brought some surveillance gear.

“Am I crazy to think that I wish we had actual equipment and not what we’re gonna get later?” Dean looked at Castiel.

His husband looked at him and shook his head. “No. Extra precautions would have been better than no precautions, but getting gear would require paperwork.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, cursing his mandated vacation and the set of protocols that went with that – the most important being that he had no access to his equipment. “Do you want to check the venues out?”

He placed his last folded shirt in the drawer before responding, “Sure.”

Walking hand in hand, they looked through the other hotel, checking out the reception hall. When one of the staff asked if they needed anything, they simply stated that they were exploring the beautiful hotel. In Dean’s mind, he was considering the exits and any spaces where things, like bombs, could be hidden. When he was satisfied with the safeness of the area, they moved to where the actual wedding would occur.

The church, a little ways away from the hotel, was a towering building that painted a grand view against the city’s landscape. Dean wasn’t sure whether to be happy or not that the church was big enough that he would go unnoticed or annoyed that he had to secretly check out every crevice. Castiel, with his angelic name, managed to distract the bishop long enough for Dean to do his work.

When they were satisfied there, they left the area and went “shopping.” Though their shopping was just a keyword for meeting their contact, Dean did want to buy a wedding gift for Sam and Jess. Texting Ellen, she managed to get him Sam’s registry and half laughed, half scoffed at some of the things he requested.

“Look at this.” Dean handed his phone over to Castiel.

He watched as he scrolled through the phone. “Interesting choices. Even we don’t have a pressure cooker.”

“Well, we didn’t have a gift registry,” he pointed out. “Kinda glad we didn’t.”

“With the amount we travel, it would go unused,” he agreed as he continued scrolling. “What did you want to get him? These towels look reasonable.”

“You know what? Screw the registry.” Dean had a mischievous look in his eye as he took his husband’s hand. “Come with me.”

Two hours later and he had two shopping bags worth of useless items to give to Sam. Some of the things he was excited to gift included a sad clown painting, a do-it-yourself hair trimmer, a ridiculously overpriced silver dog statuette and, just to be nice, the pressure cooker. Dean had it all gift-wrapped and ready to go.

Carrying both bags made it slightly less conspicuous when they heard, “Excuse me, sir! You forgot your bag!”

Castiel turned around and graciously walked the few steps to retrieve their shopping bag before thanking their contact. The walk back to their hotel was quick and they could both relax after spending most of their time suspicious and wary of everyone and everything. Dean’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Charlie began. “Did you meet up with my contact?”

“Yep,” he replied, sitting down on the bed and looking into the bag. “What’s up?”

“Check out the goodies I got you,” she said teasingly.

He carefully opened the bag, removing the box of “scented candles and lotions.” Inside that box were some earpieces, contact lenses and name tags that doubled as cameras, and most importantly, his and Castiel’s pistols.

“Sweet.” He checked out the gun, but realized something. “Where am I going to put this when I’m at the reception?”

“I have Castiel set up at the bar, so you can leave it with him. Hopefully you won’t have to use it,” she explained.

“Castiel at the bar?” He wondered, catching Castiel’s attention.

“I’m sorry?” He scooted closer to Dean. “I’m assigned at the bar? I have no bartending experience.”

“I left a manual at the bottom of the bag,” Charlie overheard and Dean rummaged through the bag to find the book. “Better get your husband to study up.”

He tossed the book over to a grimacing Castiel and chuckled at his expression. “Charles, you’re lucky my man has a photographic memory.”

“I know.” He could hear her smiling over the phone.

The day of the wedding soon came and Dean and Castiel were up and ready at six in the morning going over their plan. Their biggest goal was to remain as invisible as possible, especially towards Sam and Jess. Castiel had no objections to his disguise, and with a little coaxing he got Dean into a wig. With the coloured camera contacts and the darkened hair, Dean looked almost unrecognizable and he eventually relented that the change in his appearance would help their mission.

“You look so weird as a blond.” Dean chuckled, fixing Castiel’s wig a bit.

“And you look …” Castiel sighed, smiling at the ground. “You always look fantastic, no matter the hair colour.”

Falling for that sappy line, He gave a quick kiss to his husband, muttering a little “shut up” to him.

“Can you hear me?” Charlie spoke in their earpieces as they arrived at the church.

“Loud and clear,” Castiel responded, his body facing Dean’s.

“Great, just remember I will have eyes and ears over everything, so please, for the love of all that is holy, do not get freaky when I’m around,” she begged. “I am still trying to scrub out the last memory of you two together.”

Dean laughed. “Can’t make that promise, Charles.”

She sighed. “You’re the worst.”

“You still love me.” He smiled softly as they made their way to the groom’s side of the church.

They thanked the fact that the wedding was filled with many guests – the easier to blend in – and they sat in the last few rows towards the side. Sam wouldn’t notice them at all.

It was only a matter of time before Dean watched his brother take his place at the altar, though Sam’s back was facing the front of the church, so he couldn’t see his brother’s face. In another life he would have stood beside Sam as his best man, but with a sad and heavy heart it was not to be. Suddenly, the sound of violins changing the song caught everyone’s attention causing everyone to stand up. They all watched as Jess, beautifully dressed in a white lace dress and veil, glided down towards her soon-to-be husband, blissfully unaware of everyone else watching her. Sam and Jess’ eyes were locked with each other and Dean smiled softly at how happy they looked. He felt the gentle grasp of Castiel’s hand in his, squeezing it tenderly, as Charlie softly made a comment in his earpiece about how beautiful Jess looked. The ceremony continued as usual, but something unexpected happened to Dean as he watched his brother and Jess say “I do.”

“Shit,” He muttered to himself.

“What is it? Your camera’s going all blurry, Dean.” He could hear her fiddling with her computer. “Castiel’s is fine.”

He sighed and pushing his masculinity aside he let the tears welling up fall, wiping them away brusquely. He managed to put a hold on them when Sam and Jess kissed and everyone cheered. Castiel politely clapped, smiling widely at Dean. Charlie whooped in his ear. As Sam and Jess walked down the aisle as newlyweds, Dean watched with immense pride in his eyes and a terrible urge to congratulate them. When everyone began to clear the church, he texted Ellen that he left Sam’s presents in the basement for her to add to his growing stash of gifts. She texted back that she wanted to see him in person, but he said that it wasn’t the right time, and besides, she had setting up to do.

Dean and Cas returned to their hotel making sure that they did not attract any attention to themselves. When they were alone in their room and Dean sat down on his bed to take his shoes off, Castiel took his hand gently, kissing it.

“I’m very happy for your brother,” he spoke softly. “I’m glad you were able to be here for this.”

Dean broke out into a shy smile, the affection a little too much for him. “Thanks, babe.”

Thinking about his own wedding, his smile turned into a frown knowing that his brother never got to see his own wedding to the love of his life.

“What is it?” Castiel sat down.

He sighed. “I think it’s time that he knows I’m alive.”

“Are you sure? You’d get in some serious trouble back at work if anyone found out,” Castiel warned.

He thought about it for a moment before replying, “I’m going to take off the wig. If he sees me, then he sees me. If not, then he’ll never know I was here. I just … I just want him to know that I was here for him, I want him to see that. Hopefully he doesn’t react badly.”

“He’ll react badly.” Cas chuckled. “But he’ll be glad to know. You know I’ll be there to help you out.”

He smiled, though inside his stomach was lurching at the thought of his reveal. “Yeah, and I guess it’s time to introduce you to the family.”

“That’s not necessary.” Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder. “But I defer to your instructions, as usual.”

“Oh, will you now?” Dean licked his lips. “That’s not what you said last night.”

“Um, guys?” Charlie spoke in both their earpieces. “I’m still here, just so you know.”

“Jesus, Charlie!” Dean stood up. “Let a man know when you’re about to talk in his ear.”

“Hey! I was here the whole time.”

“Damn it, so you heard the part where I’m going to …”

“Reveal to Sam that you’re alive? Yeah, I did,” she spoke. “But don’t worry, I’ll just erase the data. No one knows you said that, or that I said this. Or this. Or this…”

“Okay, we get it. Thanks, though. I really appreciate all that you’re doing,” he sighed. “How long do we have till we need to be at the reception?”

Both men could hear the clicking and typing on the other end. “The staff should be there at 4:30, so you have just a little over an hour, which means I’m going to take a break and have food. I’ll be back for 4:30 so please, be ready and _clothed_ for 4:30. Charlie out!”

With that idea in both their heads, Dean turned around and looked at his husband who already had a feral look in his eye. They couldn’t help it – a hotel room, a romantic setting, and an abundance of time meant they had to use it somehow, and besides, they did have to change clothes anyways. Loosening the tie around his neck, he walked slowly to Castiel, heat blossoming all over his body as he began crawling on top of him.

“What can I do in one hour?” Dean dropped his mouth to Castiel’s ear, teasing him.

“I defer to your instruction, Mr. Winchester,” He breathed out.

He nibbled on his ear. “Take off your clothes, agent.”

He scrambled to undo his tie. “Yes, sir.”

With every button being undone, Dean kissed, nipped, and licked his way down Castiel’s chest. Scooting the fabric of his boxer briefs down just a tad revealed his hard, bobbing cock, leaking ever so slightly.

“Hard for me already?” He lightly licked the tip, causing Castiel to shiver.

“Yes,” he moaned.

In one quick motion, Dean sucked him down till his lips hit the base. The only thing Castiel could do was let out a slew of curse words as his hands found his way to Dean’s hair. The tightness in Dean’s pants was starting to become uncomfortable, and his own throbbing yearned for touch. Relieving himself of the tightening fabric while still sucking down on Cas, he began to pump up and down on his cock. When his jaw started to get sore, he pulled off, even to the protests coming from his husband.

“Tell me you brought the lube.” He looked at him with hungry eyes.

“Of course.” Castiel scrambled to his bag, taking out the tube and handing it to Dean.

“Spread ‘em.” Dean motioned while squirting a handsome amount on his fingers.

Prepping his husband did not take long and sliding in elicited a moan from the both of them. He started slow and steady, letting his husband adapt to the burn. When Cas was ready, he gripped onto Dean’s hips tightly, groaning in pleasure with each quickening thrust. Soon, Castiel spilled over onto Dean’s stomach, making him go just a bit faster until he came.

“Fucking hell.” Dean collapsed beside his husband, breathing heavily.

“Next time, I’ll take my sweet time with you,” Castiel breathed out. “None of this rushed, thirty minute nonsense.”

Dean turned his head to look at him, his eyes gleaming. “I look forward to it.”

“As much as I would love to spend the rest of the evening like this, curled up with you under the blankets, we do have a mission to complete,” his husband eventually spoke.

Castiel got up first and pulled a groaning Dean to his feet. Slowly but surely they took quick showers, and then donned their banquet server outfits, minus their previous disguises – Dean was glad to be out of that itchy wig – and carefully hid their guns.

“You’re sure about this?” Castiel asked as Dean did his last checks in the bathroom mirror.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled. “Yes, I think so.”

“Comms are back on, and I’m going to turn the camera back on right now, so you two better not be in compromising positions,” Charlie warned.

“You’re good to go, Charlie,” Castiel spoke while adjusting his tie.

Both men could hear Charlie’s audible sigh on the other end. “Okay, doing some checks. Ear pieces are good … both sets of cameras are good.”

“Can you change the eye colour? Put it back to transparent,” Dean instructed.

“Right.” A few keyboard commands later and the contacts revealed his true eye colours. “Done, boss.”

“Ready to go?” Dean turned around to see Castiel quickly checking his pistol in the front of his pants before tying his apron around it to hide them.

He nodded back and they left the hotel and started walking towards the venue.

“There’s a side entrance to the left. Second door,” Charlie began commenting. “There will be a long hallway. You’ll be in receiving, so just walk through there and into the long hallway. There’ll be two doors you’ll be passing.”

They walked briskly while also listening to the instructions.

“Now there’s a door to your left, go in that room. It’s the staff room, you’ll want to clock in there.”

“Do we actually have to?” Dean quietly asked.

“Yes, because I need Castiel to hack into the computer server. He has the USB.”

He looked over at Castiel, who already had the tiny USB in his hands. Thankfully no one was in the room when they entered and they walked straight to the computer where they could clock in. Castiel easily slipped the USB into the port behind the computer, making it invisible to everyone.

“And … I’m in. If anything happens, I should be able to control certain parts of the night. I don’t have access to any of the lights and whatever, but I do have control over their security cameras.”

“Their computer servers are connected to their cameras?” Castiel wondered.

“No, but my virus is good. It looks in every single nook and cranny and it makes connections to the most interesting things.”

Suddenly, someone walked into the room.

“Right, Cas, your number is 5230. Type it into the system and just make sure you select banquet server and then hit enter. Dean, yours in 3450.”

Both clocked in without alerting any suspicion from the person who just entered in the room looking to clock in as well.

“Okay, so exit the room and turn left. On your right will be another door. Go through there and you’ll find yourself in the backroom. Your boss, Brenda, will be waiting. She’ll give you instructions from there.”

As Charlie said, a short but commanding woman stood in the back room. When she saw the two, she immediately instructed them, telling Dean which tables he’d be bussing, and showing Castiel the bar. Dean helped the rest of the team finish setting up and Castiel found a place to stash their guns behind the bar. The bar, which was was unfortunately placed so that it was separated from the main reception area, was just outside the doors for Castiel to see into.

The reception was taking place in the hotel’s ballroom. It was big enough to have ten round tables with ten seats, a dance floor, a gift table, the table for the cake, and of course, the table for the wedding party, where they had the perfect view looking out into the room. The colour scheme wasn’t something that Dean thought Sam would go for – gold and blue – but it still looked nice enough and not too ostentatious.

As he cut lemons and limes, Castiel heard the sound of footsteps coming from the entrance. Glancing over, his eyes widened at the sight of Jo, Ellen’s daughter, who did not know that Dean was alive. At this point they were taking a risk with Dean out of his disguise and being only amongst a few people – it made him easier to spot.

“Dean, Jo’s here and walking towards Brenda.” Castiel forced his gaze back at the limes.

“Shit,” Dean spoke in his earpiece as he set a chair down. “Let me know if she comes in the room.”

“Looks like they’re just talking.” He continued cutting, but watched the scene unfold as she motioned to several people holding flower centerpieces. “She might come in the room to set up the center pieces.”

Charlie piped up. “Duck into the backroom and let Brenda know you’re getting more beer for Cas.”

There was a moment of silence for both Charlie and Castiel before they heard Dean, “Hey, Brenda.”

“Yes, Robert?” Brenda addressed him.

“Just letting you know I’m getting a couple things for Jimmy,” Dean smiled politely.

“Sounds good.”

“Hey, Cas?” Dean walked down the hallway. “Do you actually need any more beer or wine?”

He quickly checked the stock in his bar. “No, I am well stocked on the liquor front. However, could you grab some more lemons and limes for me?”

He did as he was told and when the coast was clear and Jo was no longer in the area, he brought over the citruses before returning to his post. Soon enough some of the guests started to filter in to take their seats. Since there wasn’t much to do in way of serving or taking plates Dean moseyed on over to the back room to await further instruction.

“How’re you doing, Dean?” Charlie asked over his earpiece.

“So far, so good,” he replied softly. “Do you have an ETA on Sam and Jess?”

“Thirty minutes,” she responded, clicking her tongue in rapid succession at the same time. “Bridal party and the groomsmen will be here in less than five.”

The wait was incredibly boring for the spy, but at least Castiel and his bartending partner were busy pouring drink after drink for each guest. Dean held his breath when he watched Jo and Ellen walk up to the bar to grab their drinks – although Jo had no idea who Castiel was, Ellen had met him during his and Dean’s wedding. Thankfully, she played it coolly, acting as if they’d never met.

With about five minutes to go to Sam and Jess’ arrival, Brenda thrust a water pitcher into his hands, telling him to refill water glasses. Dean checked his section first, quickly glancing at each name card and face to see if he recognized anyone, and refilled any empty glasses. Soon, Jo spoke into the microphone at the podium, announcing the upcoming arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. As everyone took his or her seat, he made his way to the corner of the banquet hall.

The DJ played a catchy tune as he introduced the couple and Sam and Jess walked in to thundering applause and a couple of whistles. Dean couldn’t help but to grin at Sam’s blinding smile as he held his wife’s hand up in the air as they walked to their seats at the center of the table. Although he wanted to watch more as Jo seemed to begin the wedding program, he sadly had a job to do.

“Okay, everyone knows their section?” Brenda looked around, asking each server.

There were seven of them, including Castiel and Dean. Each server, except for Cas, would have two tables to look after. The way the room was set up Dean lucked out and got two of the four tables situated in the back of the room. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if he were assigned the wedding party table.

Dean and the rest of the servers were quickly ushered into the kitchen, where the chefs were preparing the first course – a salad. He watched with impressed eyes as they carefully constructed the greenery, artfully pouring the dressing in a skilled manner before placing six of those plates onto a giant, oval shaped tray. When Brenda was given the signal, the first server went out with the head table’s food, followed by the other servers with their trays, and then Dean. He watched what the other servers did and followed suit. He was extra careful not to drop the tray and increasingly cautious not to draw any attention to himself.

“Damn, that looks good,” Charlie commented.

He could only smile as a response, hoping that one of the cameras in the room would catch it.

It was a waiting game of keeping an eye on his tables, clearing their plates, and refilling their water glasses. It kept him busy enough that they were suddenly heading into the second course – a choice of salmon, tuna, or a vegetarian option. Dean was salivating at the food in front of him and was slowly regretting not eating before coming to the reception.

“How are you doing, Dean?” He heard Castiel’s voice.

“I bet you he’s hungry,” Charlie piped up.

“I can believe that,” Castiel chuckled lowly. “How’re Sam and Jess’?”

“Tracking their eyes is kinda hard, but it looks like they’re mainly focused towards themselves or the front two tables. Dean is practically invisible.”

Eventually, after another round of clearing plates and refilling glasses, dessert came. There was a bit of a lull where Dean stood around the kitchen waiting for his tray to be filled with the plates.

“I could so go for one of these right now,” he spoke aimlessly.

“Well, we’re almost done. Just gotta wait,” Brenda replied.

“What do you mean?”

“We had a bunch of extra plates of food. The salad’s over there if you want it, and the main course is sitting in the warmer, too, and there’s definitely going to be extra dessert. After you’re done passing the dessert, you can grab your plates, put it downstairs, and eat during speeches.”

With the prospect of eating upon him, he hurriedly took his tray and began dispersing his desserts. In the middle of placing a plate down, some guests at the neighbouring table began to hit their cups with their cutlery, and the clinking sound caught on through the entire room. Dean’s attention immediately went to the head table and he watched as Sam laughed and shook his head, but he stood up and dipped his wife, kissing her passionately. The room cheered on as they sat down.

“That was so cute!” Charlie squealed into his earpiece as he continued passing the last of the plates.

When he returned to the kitchen, he saw Castiel with plates of food in his hands. “Let’s go eat.”

Walking downstairs to the staff room, they ate mainly in silence, for the other servers were also in the room. Dean ended scarfing most of his food down quickly because he was so hungry, which left him watching his husband take the time to properly enjoy the food.

“Go up,” Castiel softly spoke. “Watch the speeches.”

“I don’t know any of the people speaking. They’re all Sam and Jess’ friends,” he replied in an equally soft tone.

“Bobby and Ellen are speaking on behalf of your parents right now,” Charlie piped up once more.

Castiel added in, “And then Sam’s going to speak.”

It wasn’t a hard decision. “I’ll see you up there in a few.”

He climbed the steps two by two, dodging Brenda’s curious gaze of wondering what he was doing, but entered the ballroom without any comment as the room began to applaud. He stood in the back of the room in the same corner he was when he watched Sam and Jess first enter. It was dark enough and just out of Sam’s eye line for him to stay hidden, but still had a good enough view to watch Ellen and Bobby at the podium.

“… and when John and Mary died, we knew we had to take him and Dean in,” Ellen spoke, catching his attention. “Watching those boys grow up was a fun challenge for all of us, and we don’t regret it for a second. When we had to face another tragedy with Dean’s death, we knew that it would hit the hardest for Sam and it became a really tough couple of years. Thankfully, Sam found Jess and she brought him out of that darkness.”

Dean couldn’t help but to feel immense guilt for what he had to put his family through when he faked his death, especially to Sam. He had to do it to keep them safe, even if it pained him to do it.

“The day we met Jess, we knew it was a match made in Heaven,” Bobby jumped in. “He began to smile again and it was all because of her.”

Dean looked over at the newlyweds – Sam was trying his best to fight tears and Jess tried to hide her embarrassment and blushing over the heaps of praise being flung at her.

“We’re forever grateful for Jess and her presence in Sam’s life,” Ellen continued their speech, but her eye line suddenly became laser focused on Dean. “I’m sure John, Mary, and Dean are watching from up above and agreeing with us.”

“Did she see you? How’d she know you’d be standing there?” Charlie squeaked in his ear as the crowd applauded.

“I don’t think she saw me but I swear if she didn’t own a bar, she could have easily joined the agency.” Dean turned his body sideways so that his voice wasn’t heard from the back tables.

Jo soon introduced Sam and, with a clap on his shoulder from his best man, Sam got up and went straight for the microphone. “Thanks, Jo. I’ll try to keep this short.”

“First off, I want to thank everyone who spoke today, especially for thoroughly embarrassing Jess and me.” Laughter erupted from the room. “I also want to thank you all for coming to celebrate this day with us. It’s been a long time coming, and I know that most of you have had bets on when this day would happen.

“Like Bobby and Ellen said, it was hard seeing my parents and my brother, um, pass away, and I thought I would be alone and unloved in this world. When I met Jess, she changed all of that. She helped me when no one else could get through to me after my brother’s death.” He sniffed and took a momentary pause. “I think if he could see me now, he’d think that I am being such a wuss, but I think he’d be proud to see me smiling after all that’s happened, I think he’d be proud that I’m marrying the love of my life, and I think he’d be happy to see me happy. I’m sad that he never got to meet Jess, but if he were here …

He looked down at his cards and chuckled. “If Dean were here, he’d mercilessly flirt with Jess in front of me, before saying that she’s way out of my league.”

“Amen to that,” Dean muttered to himself.

“But he’d approve, and he’d welcome her as family, like she did with me.” He turned to face his bride. “Jess, I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Here’s to my beautiful wife.” Sam raised his glass and everyone joined in.

A figure emerged beside Dean. “What’d I miss?”

“A beautiful speech from Sam.” Charlie sniffed.

Castiel slipped his hand in Dean’s, breaking their cover just for a few seconds before Charlie spoke again, “Um, this might not be related, but we have three bogeys headed your way.”

“Repeat that?” Dean and Castiel slowly ducked out of their little corner, heading towards the bar where they stashed their guns.

“You have your phone on you, right?”

“Of course,” he replied.

“Sending the camera footage now.”

Behind the bar Dean sneakily pulled out his phone and watched the video. It depicted three large men in the lobby acting very suspicious and slowly making their way to the ballroom.

“Threat?” Castiel asked seriously.

“Not sure.”

“Who are they?” Castiel asked as he watched the video.

“I’m running facial recognition right now. Give me a sec.” They could hear Charlie furiously typing on the computer.

Something lit up in Dean’s brain. “Oh, shit. Charlie, run the faces against known associates of Joseph Masotti.”

After a few moments, Charlie got a hit. “Okay, looks like they are three of the capos of Masotti’s mob. What are they doing here?”

Castiel sensed the immediate change in Dean’s demeanour and quickly grabbed the pistols from where he hid them, giving one to Dean as he explained, “Sam closed this case earlier. He put Masotti away. Some of his associates got away.”

“So what, they blame him?”

“Of course.” Dean rubbed his face. “Christ. They’re gonna try to get to Sam.”

Castiel placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Not if we get to them first.”

“How long have they been here?” Dean nodded and they both made their way away from the bar.

Charlie went through some of the security video. “Fifteen minutes? I’m alerting the authorities.”

Dean thought about it and came to the conclusion that their best hit would be during the first dance where no one would notice them coming in – after all, the attention would be on Sam and Jess.

“Okay, we got one going through the service door. One is coming your way past the bar,” She warned. “And we have one downstairs. All of them have guns out.”

Suddenly, the two heard a yelp coming from behind the doors of the back hallway. Dean sprung to answer, signalling for Castiel to stay back as he quietly sneaked forward. He would need Castiel by the bar if the other man tried to go that way.

“What’s going on, Charlie?” Dean whispered, nearing the swinging doors.

“He knocked out Brenda,” she informed him. “He’s coming your way…”

“What’s the plan?” Castiel asked quickly.

“Only use your gun if you have to,” he spoke quickly. “Get the one coming to you.”

Charlie announced as Dean put his hands on the door, “Now!”

Just as the man began to push the door to enter the main space, Dean used that moment to swing it open and then using that momentum and force to slam it back on the man. He managed to catch him off guard, tip his balance, and slam the door on his head, effectively knocking him out. It was a bit of a gamble doing that but it paid off. Dean dragged the guy’s body into the corridor. He checked to see if Brenda was okay – she was unconscious but alive after getting pistol whipped, so that was a win. After moving her body and placing her in a comfortable position, he sprinted down the hallway to where the staircase was and waited for the signal. From afar, he could hear applause from the ballroom.

Castiel resumed position behind the bar and evened out his breathing. He took one of the drying cloths and began to “dry” his “cup” as he kept his head down. The man started to walk to the bar checking his watch a couple of times while looking around.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Castiel continued, not looking up.

“Yeah,” the man spoke in a gruff way. “Give me …”

The man couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out before Castiel whipped the towel at his face. In the time it took for the man to register that he couldn’t see and to take the cloth off, Castiel had already jumped up onto the counter and onto him with his thighs wrapped around the guy’s neck. The resulting force and weight of Castiel’s body brought the man down quickly, and the awkward position he landed in prevented him from fighting the strength of Castiel’s chokehold, even as he began to slip into unconsciousness. When he went limp, Castiel grabbed his legs, dragged him behind the bar, and stuffed him in the space underneath the counter and sink, draping the fabric over top to hide the body.

“He’s down,” Castiel announced to the two over their earpieces.

“The last guy’s on the first step,” Charlie spoke.

“Got it.” Dean took a running start at the staircase and jumped, legs first, onto the guy.

His feet collided with the man’s chest, sending him barrelling down the staircase and the gun tossed to the floor. The man was strong, and although a little woozy, got up and began to bring his fists down on him. Although outmatched by the capo’s weight, strength, and height, Dean used the man’s sluggish movements to his advantage, going for every place that hurt. It wasn’t enough to slow the man down and Dean could feel his strength draining and the hits aching. Getting knocked down onto the stairs the man chuckled as he wiped some blood off of his mouth before trudging towards him.

“Dean!” Castiel called from the top of the stairs and tossed a frying pan down just as the capo stood over top.

Catching it he kicked the man’s groin making him bend over in excruciating pain. He used that moment to strike the man in the head with the heavy pan. With a dull crunching noise, the man collapsed sideways onto the stairway by his feet. This crash caused the rest of the servers that were on break to rush out of the staff room. Dean got to his feet, brushed off his pants, and tried to look presentable. Castiel came down the steps and placated the panicking group of servers wondering what the hell was going on and quieting the questions “oh my god is he dead?” They heard police sirens next.

“I’ll go get the police. Are you okay?” Castiel placed a warm, soft hand on Dean’s aching shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. I’m going to check on the wedding and Brenda.” He readjusted his uniform and flattened his hair before turning towards the servers. “If he wakes up, all of you just sit on him until the police get here.”

Taking slow steps up the stairs, Dean walked back the service hallway where Brenda started to regain consciousness.

“Hey, hey, take it slow.” He went to her side immediately.

“What happened?” She muttered before looking at him. “You’re bleeding.”

“Doesn’t matter. Are you okay?” He asked, helping her up. “You were pistol whipped in the head.”

“I was?” She gingerly touched the back of her head and winced.

“Charlie, did you dispatch any ambulances?” He spoke into his earpiece, breaking his cover.

“They’re already here. I assume you caused enough damage to them to warrant a few ambulances.” Charlie spoke at the same time Brenda asked. “Who are you talking to?”

“The ambulances are coming. Let’s get you checked out. The police are here to collect the men that attacked you.” He led her out the hallway and to the lobby of the hotel.

He watched the scene unfold in front of him. The manager of the hotel and Castiel were recording statements as three policemen and EMTs rushed by him, presumably to collect the bodies. He brought Brenda over to one of the ambulances and an EMT immediately tended to her first. He swatted off any help, electing instead to ask for a cloth to wipe off the blood.

Castiel gave a full account of what happened to the police officer, though he lied about his and Dean’s involvement, and Dean walked back to the wedding and took a peek inside the ballroom. Sam and Jess were in the middle of their first dance and nobody noticed a thing. Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing was disturbed, he watched for a few more seconds, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. Just outside the ballroom, Dean turned around to see the EMT pulling one of the men from underneath the bar’s counter. He had to chuckle at the fact that Castiel put him there.

“Um, excuse me?” A little kid tapped Dean. “What’s going on? What happened to that man?”

He turned around rapidly and looked at the little kid of maybe five or six – oh, the ring bearer – and responded, “Don’t worry. A man just fainted. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Um, yeah.” The little boy’s eyes kept darting from the EMTs carrying the man away with the officer accompanying them to Dean’s injuries and obvious bloody lip. “Can I get a orange juice?”

“Course, buddy.” Dean had to limp his way to the bar – the pain now catching up to him.

He prepared the drink for the boy and gave it to him carefully. The boy squeaked out a thank you before running back to the ballroom.

“Hey.” Castiel stood at the other side of the bar.

“Hey,” Dean tiredly responded.

He walked to Dean’s side, turning him around gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Castiel picked up a napkin, wetted it, and wiped the blood off of Dean’s face. “How’s the wedding?”

He scoffed. “They had no idea what was happening just twenty feet away, but maybe that’s a good thing. Sam and Jess are dancing now.”

Both of them could hear the song they were dancing to coming to an end.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean and Castiel heard Charlie’s voice. “Crap.”

“What?”

“Um, I just talked to the director.”

“What?!” Dean yelped a little too loudly.

Charlie let out a shaky laugh. “She was impressed you managed to prevent what looked to be an assassination attempt on a high profile lawyer. She was less impressed that it was an unofficial mission that I participated in regarding your brother.”

“Oh, crap,” He repeated her sentiment. “Did I get you in trouble?”

“Nothing a few hours of unpaid overtime can’t fix. Naomi does expect a full briefing from you Monday morning.”

He groaned. “I came here for a wedding. Not to debrief with the director of the agency.”

“Things change.” Castiel shrugged.

The two stood there in silence for a bit as the police collected the men and took statements from the servers, including Dean. He did manage to convince them not to disturb the wedding since none of the guests knew what was happening – except for one boy.

Turns out that boy blabbed to his father, who spoke to a cousin, who got in touch with Ellen, who was overheard by Jo, who whispered this information to a certain groom after his first dance with his new bride. Everyone was dancing now, so this was the perfect time to slip away for just a moment.

“Excuse me, officer, what’s going on?” Sam’s voice filled the room, and in a not so graceful move, Dean panicked and ducked down behind the bar.

Sam’s eyes were trained on the officer, who was far enough from the bar that Sam didn’t notice Dean’s sudden disappearance. In Sam’s peripheral, he could only see one figure behind the bar.

“Crap,” Dean whispered into his earpiece, not expecting this reaction from himself – he was a fully trained spy, able to adapt to any situation except for this one, apparently. “Cas, what’s happening?”

Instead of busying himself like before, Castiel watched the conversation unfold, relaying what he could hear to both Dean and Charlie. “The officer is summarizing what happened. Letting him know that Masotti’s men tried to come after him, that they were subdued, and that everyone is alright except for a couple of injuries. Uh, it looks like they’re asking for a statement. Oh, uh, he’s coming over here.”

“Yeah, hi, um, Jimmy. What do you have that’s strong?” Sam wearily asked, not really looking at Castiel or the person hiding behind the bar.

“I have just the thing,” Castiel spoke calmly.

A million thoughts ran through Dean’s mind as Castiel poured Sam a double whiskey.

_He’s right there! Get up! Get up!_

_Don’t stress him out, he just learned he was a target._

_He just learned he was going to die._

_Sam hasn’t seen me in forever._

_He thinks I’m dead._

_Sam could have been dead, he should have been dead tonight._

_Tell him._

_Don’t do it._

_I should say hi._

_You’ll ruin his night._

_He’s right there._

“It’s a miracle no one got seriously hurt. You’re okay, right?” Sam downed the drink, but looked at Castiel. “Were you in the staff room when it happened?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded.

“Did you see anything?”

He shook his head.

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Sam ran a hand across his face, looking aimlessly away.

“Sam,” Castiel began. “Go enjoy the rest of your wedding. Pretend this, all of this,” he gestured to where they stood. “Never happened.”

“I suppose that’s all I can do right now.”

After a beat. “He’s gone.”

Dean stood up.

“I couldn’t do it.”

“I know.”

Silence.

“If we weren’t here, Cas. Sam would be …”

“I know.”

The hotel manager walked up to them. “Gentlemen, after tonight’s events, I think it’s safe to say that you can go home. We’ll clean up tomorrow morning. I’m just going to let Mr. Winchester know that I’ll be tending the bar for the rest of the evening.”

“Yes, sir,” Castiel replied for the both of them as they watched the manager enter the ballroom.

Dean kept his eyes trained on the room when Castiel spoke, “Now or never.”

Sam returned to his bride’s side, slowly relaxing until he resumed dancing. He noticed Jess’ concerned eyes, but they also subsided when Sam brought her close to him, pulling her in for a kiss. Whatever opportunity Sam had to spot Dean when he was serving and whatever opportunity Dean had when Sam visited the bar was lost between the two brothers.

He turned his eyes away. “Let’s go.”

When they returned to their hotel room, said goodnight to Charlie, changed out of their uniforms, and settled underneath the sheets, Dean spoke quietly, “I was scared.”

A moment of silence passed and he wondered if his husband was sleeping. An equally quiet and tired response cut that silence. “You’re allowed to be.”

“But I’m a spy.” Dean exhaled into the dark silence of the night. “Why was I scared of what he was going to think?”

“Because he’s your brother. You’ll always care about what he thinks and how he sees you.” He snuggled up close to his side, and Dean could feel his warm breath on his skin.

There was another silence before Dean spoke again, “Do you think I should continue letting him think I’m dead?”

Castiel hummed sleepily and his filter was nonexistent when he rambled. “The way I see it, your fake death was all under the pretence of keeping your brother safe. Because of his profession, your brother is not safe whether or not you are in the picture. As we’ve seen tonight, Masotti’s men made themselves known because of Sam’s actions, not yours. I don’t think this will be the first time that Sam will put himself on the list of powerful enemies, especially since he’s so good at putting them away. If you let him know you’re alive, you can protect him.”

He contemplated that thought for a while before shutting his eyes. His decision was to come clean, no matter the director’s instructions or what Sam’s reaction may be, for better or for worse. Tomorrow he would march over to the other hotel, knock on Sam’s door, and just reveal that he’s alive – easy as pie.

About six hours later, Dean found himself standing in front of the mirror rehearsing what he would say to his little brother. He was understandable nervous, but he put on a brave – if just a little bruised – face. Castiel stirred at the sound of his husband practicing his spiel and watched him for a moment.

“Come on, darlin’. We need to pack and check out after I come back.” Dean’s eyes darted to his husband.

Castiel responded by plopping his head back down on his pillow, curling into a ball within the covers.

Dean walked towards the bed and whispered into his ear, “Sleepyhead, I ordered breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” He seemed to perk up at the thought of food.

He chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door, muffling the last part of his sentence. “Yeah, I got your favourite.”

A knock on the door caused Castiel to sit up in bed on high alert, but Dean spoke up before he could reach for his gun, “That should be it. Wanna get that?”

With all the residual energy he could muster, he dragged himself out of bed and in the middle of a yawn he opened the door. His mouth hung open when he saw Sam Winchester standing in front of him.

“Oh.”

Unbeknownst to both Dean and Castiel, the little boy that approached Dean during the reception for orange juice had seen a picture of him during the reception’s slideshow and immediately recognized him when he saw him at the bar – the ring bearer didn’t quite understand the concept of him being dead, though then again, when the speakers were talking about Dean’s passing, the boy wasn’t listening. When the boy passed the information down about the fainting man being pulled out from under the bar, it wasn’t until after Sam returned from speaking to the officer that he went up to him later asking if his brother was okay. When Sam asked him to clarify what he meant by brother, the boy dragged Sam to where the slideshow was and pointed frantically when Dean’s face in a family picture came into view.

Sam’s curiosity got the best of him and he went to look for the server who apparently was Dean’s twin. When he approached the hotel manager at the bar, he informed Sam that he sent most of the serving staff home after the night’s events. Using his lawyer skills and bogus reasons, Sam learned that “Robert” was seen heading to the hotel across the street. His instincts told him to follow the trail even though it seemed crazy to Jess, and the next morning found him extracting the room number from reception. This was how Sam found himself knocking on the door, debating whether or not he was insane for going to a random man’s hotel room to see if he really looked like Dean, but he remained standing there because of how fishy this situation was to him. Sam waited a few more seconds and was about to turn away when a familiar server’s face on the other side of the door surprised him.

The sound of the toilet flushing was enough to pull Castiel back to reality. “Um, hello.”

“Sorry, I think I’m at the wrong …”

“Cas, babe, save me some …” Dean walked out of the bathroom wiping his hands on his pants while stepping into the perfect view of his brother.

Even after ten years, his voice, his eyes, and everything else was still unmistakably and obviously his brother. “Dean?”

The world seemed to come to a standstill. The spy in him was telling him to act, and to act now, but everything that Dean rehearsed in the mirror was erased from his mind and he could really only say two words.

“Oh, shit.”

 


End file.
